Missing you
by Sutori
Summary: After a certain someone confesses, Amu is forced to choose between two loves. Who will she choose? Will she continue to love Tadase, or will she choose to be with the cool, calm, and collected boy who confessed his love to her? Two choices, so little time
1. Chapter 1

"I love you...Amu Hinamori...."

Those words sent a shock through Amu's heart.

She stood there, motionless, as she stared at the boy in front of her. Everyone around them started staring and whispering to each other the moment he confessed. They obviously had listened in and found the situation interesting enough to watch, but Amu didn't pay attention to them; she just continued to stare at the boy in front of her, who had just proclaimed his love for her.

She started to feel the blood rush to her head as her cheeks turned a light pink.

Here she was, standing in an airport, about to see off a very dear friend, when that friend suddenly turns to her and tells her that he loves her! This was totally unexpected. She never would've thought in a million years that he would have feelings for her! She always thought of him as a very close friend, nothing more, but if that was the case, then she wouldn't feel the butterflies in her stomach that she does right now.

Amu couldn't even say a word; she just covered her mouth and shuffled over to a corner. Rima and Yaya quickly joined her to tease her about the confession.

"Oh, Amu, lucky you!" Yaya said with a smile, "You got a confession from such a cute guy!"

"Make sure he doesn't betray you." Rima added.

"B-B-Betray!? Rima, I'm not even going out with him!" Amu stuttered, obviously flustered.

"Awww, but he's so cute!" Yaya whined.

"H-He's flying off anyway, and long distance relationships never work!" Amu huffed, "Everyone knows that!"

"So you're saying you _would_ date him?" Yaya smirked.

Amu blushed, "N-No! I-I mean....I-I already have a boy I like..."

"Tadase?" Rima said.

Amu blushed then looked down at her feet, "Sh-Shut up..."

"Well at least give him a final farewell before he leaves." Yaya said, "So he can leave happy."

Amu nodded then turned around and opened her mouth to call out his name, but froze when she saw that he was already gone.

_No...._ She gasped in thought.

"He left already." Tadase said, who was walking up to Amu, "He wanted to wait and say goodbye to you but the plane was about to leave, so he had to go. He told me to tell you that he'll miss you and that he'll write you as much as he can."

Amu looked sad that she couldn't say goodbye to him in person, but then she smiled and looked out the window and saw a plane take off, "I'm sure he'll have fun....wherever he's going..."

Tadase smiled, "Come on, let's go home"

Amu nodded then followed Tadase out of the airport, Rima and Yaya following quickly behind them.

The moment Amu got home she checked her cellphone. She opened it and on the screen it said in big bolded letters: **ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity then opened the text message. She smiled when she saw that it was from him.

The message said: I'm not supposed to be using my cellphone right now, so I have to hide it whenever the flight attendant walks by, so this might take a long time to type because she's giving me the look. I think she's suspicious. Anyway, I know this sounds cheesy but I miss you already. I wish I didn't have to go, but I know that it's my duty, and it's better for everyone. I'll take lots of pictures, and then I'll send them to you ASAP. The place I'm going is really beautiful, and I look forward to living there. OMG! The woman is coming this way! I better turn my cellphone off, bye!"

Amu reached the end of the text message and she giggled, "I hope he doesn't get busted."

"Amu-chan, won't you miss him?" Miki, who hovered up to Amu, asked.

Amu smiled and nodded, "Of course I'll miss him, but I know I'll see him again one day. I can't wait till he sends me all the pictures that he takes. I'm sure all the pictures will be beautiful...since he's going to such a beautiful place...all alone....leaving us behind..."

Her three guardian charas gasped when they saw Amu's teardrop hit the screen of her cellphone. Her hand started trembling, causing her to drop her cellphone.

"Amu-chan? Why are you crying?" Su asked gently.

Amu wiped her tears and choked out, "I miss him! I miss him so much!!!" She pressed a pillow to her face and sobbed, "Kairi!!! Why did you leave!? Why did you leave me!?"

Ran, Miki, and Su sat down on Amu's lap and gave her a look of pity.

"I'm so sorry...Amu-chan..." Ran said.

"We'll do anything we can to help..." Miki added.

"Would you like some tissues...?" Su asked quietly.

Amu shook her head and continued to wipe her tears, but they just kept coming. After awhile, Su took it upon herself and brought Amu the box of tissues. Amu quickly dove her hand into the box and pulled out five tissues. She pressed them to her nose then blew hard. She didn't bother to throw them in the trashcan; she just let them float down to the floor as she grabbed another bushel of tissues and repeated the process.

"This is so sad to watch...." Su said, close to tears.

"Be strong, Su. We have to stay perky for Amu's sake!" Ran said with a determined look on her face.

She was about to fly up to Amu when Miki grabbed her shoulder. Miki shook her head and said, "Let's leave her be for now. I don't think she's in the mood to talk. Let's come back later tonight and see if she's any better...."

Ran and Su looked at Miki nervously, then nodded and followed their blue friend out the window, leaving Amu to cry all of her tears out with an endless amount of tissues.

Amu opened up her cellphone and read the text again, crying even harder each time she did.

"Oh, Kairi, why did you have to go...?" She whimpered, wiping away a stray tear, "You could've stayed with us, and remained as Jack's Chair....That would've been nice....all of us...together....just like we used to be.....Oh, Kairi.....I miss you so much...."


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I haven't updated in _FOREEEEEEEEEEEEEVER_!!!! Well I was bored and I though *shrugs* Why not update a fanfiction? So I was like "Should I update my IkutoXUtau fanfic, or my TadaseXAmuXKairi fanfic?" and I ended up updating this one.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Amu-chan?"

Tadase's concerned voice was heard faintly from the other side of the door.

"Amu-chan, are you okay? You haven't been to school in a week." He asked worriedly.

Amu's eyes were red and puffy. Her skin was dry and crusty from where her tears dried. Her hair was a mess, and her pajama top wasn't even buttoned correctly.

Amu had skipped school and stayed home to cry all week, ever since Kairi left. The only times she ever smiled and her tears stopped was when she got a text from Kairi, telling her how he was doing. Sometimes the texts came with pictures; this made Amu even happier because she was able to see Kairi's face again. Ran, Miki, and Su still hadn't come back yet. They knew that Amu needed time to heal, so whenever they peeked through the window and saw her still crying, they would fly off again. And even though Amu's mother didn't know what the situation was, her mother's instinct told her that Amu needed time to heal, so she just left plates of food outside Amu's door, then came back to get the empty plates after two hours. Amu's friends had been texting her non-stop, wanting to know if she was okay, but Amu never responded back. Finally, the worry among the guardians became so big that Tadase took it upon himself to come visit her and see how she was doing.

"Amu-chan, please open the door." He begged.

There was a shuffling sound from behind the door, then there was a click, and the door opened with a long squeak.

Tadase gasped at her appearance, "Amu-chan, why do you look....?"

Amu sniffed and wiped away one of her tears. She gasped when she was suddenly pulled close to a warm chest. Tadase wrapped his arms around her and held her securely, "Amu-chan...I'm a fool for leaving you like this for so long...I should've came here to check on you sooner..."

Amu was quiet. Her tears were dried up, and her arms hung loosely at her sides.

"Tadase.....kun........" She whispered quietly.

"Amu-chan....it's okay....you can let it out if you want to..." He whispered to her comfortingly.

Tear suddenly welled up in her eyes, "Tadase-kun!"

She wrapped her arms around him and gripped the back of his shirt. She sobbed into his chest as Tadase held her trembling body. He rested his chin on top of her head and held her closer. He frowned at the coldness of her body. Could that've been from all the crying? Oh well, he still enjoyed having her near him. His love for her had grown every day, and now he can't stop thinking about her. He was furious when Kairi confessed to Amu, he wanted to punch him so badly, but after seeing how hurt Amu was after he left, he decided not to mention Kairi again.

He stroked her hair and allowed her to soak his t-shirt with her tears. After about ten minutes, her tears finally dried up and her body stopped trembling. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, Tadase-kun..."

He touched her cheek gently, "No...it's okay, I know you're hurt....the best thing to do right now is to get it all out."

"I've been trying to get it all out for a week." She sniffed. "But the tears keep coming..."

"Well then maybe you should focus more on the positive than the negative." He said.

"HOW IS KAIRI LEAVING POSITIVE!!!" She suddenly screamed.

Tadase flinched, "Well...he may be gone, but he's probably made lots of new friends at his new school. Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

She frowned, "He's probably already forgotten about me..."

"NO!" He suddenly said, "He would never forget you, you're just over-thinking all of this. Come on, let's go out into town today and have some fun. I know you need it."

She sighed, "I don't feel like it..."

"You only say that because you're afraid of being happy now that Kairi's gone. I assure you that this will be good for you." He promised.

She sighed, "Alright, just let me get dressed first..."

Tadase smiled, glad that she was finally coming out of her shell of sadness. If there was one thing he wanted in the whole world right now, it was to see Amu smile, and he was determined to make that dream a reality today.

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs." He smiled before running out of the room and down the steps.

Amu sighed and slowly walked over to her wardrobe to go find an outfit that would match her sadness, something black for instance.

It took her longer than it normally did to get dressed, since her fingers trembled from all the crying, and she lost a little weight since she hadn't eaten much over the week, so all the skirts she tried on just fell down. Finally, she settled on a pair of ripped, black, skinny-jeans with chains on them, a black tanktop with a white outline of London on it, a black dog collar, and two dog collars as bracelets. She left her hair down into a lazy style, then grabbed a black coin-purse and lazily stumbled downstairs to go on her "date." Too bad she was too depressed to see that her date was with the love of her life. Normally she would be screaming in excitement and trying on clothes for hours, trying to find the perfect outfit, but Kairi's departure took a serious blow to her hyper-level. Now she's just going to go on a date with Tadase, oblivious to the whole situation.

When she arrived downstairs Tadase's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Um...Amu-chan...that outfit is very....gothic...."

She sighed, "Whatever, let's just go..."

Tadase looked at her worriedly, then nodded and grabbed her hand before leading her out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short, short, SHORT chapter I did in my spare time.**

* * *

Tadase walked beside Amu, looking nervous. He tried to hold her hand but when he did it just fell dead and limp, so he let it go. Amu had no emotion on her face at all. She dragged her feet and he arms swung limply at her sides. She stared at the ground, trying to hold back more tears.

Tadase looked worried. He was afraid she was going to burst out crying right in the middle of the mall and everything. He tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off.

"Come on, try to smile." Tadase said gently.

She opened her mouth to reveal the plastic fangs she has stuck in her mouth.

Tadase jumped in fright and said, "Well that's....new..."

She closed her mouth and kept walking. Tadase didn't say any more.

Amu started to walk into Hot Topic but Tadase quickly guided her out of the store, on account that he was scared of it.

"Are you really such a pussy that you can't even go in Hot Topic?" She said in a dead voice.

Tadase gasped, "Amu! Don't use such language!"

She rolled her eyes and went into PacSun, Tadase followed her.

She started trying on different hats. If she didn't like it, she threw it down onto the floor instead of putting it back on the rack, so it was Tadase's job to do that for her.

"You know...maybe we shouldn't be shopping for clothes." He said after he picked up the seventh hat, "How about we go to the food court?"

She looked at him, then sighed and nodded, throwing the last hat on the floor, which Tadase quickly picked up.

When they got to the food court, Tadase got a large pizza from Pizza Hut then brought it to their table because he read in a magazine that girls who are going through a lot of drama and stress tend to eat a lot. But that was the exact opposite of Amu. She barely touched the pizza at all, she barely even looked at it.

"Amu, if you don't eat now, you'll be hungry later, and I don't have enough money to buy a second pizza." Tadase said.

"I hate pizza." She said blankly.

"Um...Okay, what about Chinese food?" He suggested.

"Hate it."

"Italian?"

"Hate it."

"Burgers?"

"Hate them."

"Ramen?"

"Hate it."

"Sushi?"

"Hate it."

Tadase finally gave up.

He sighed and ate his pizza slice quietly as he watched Amu look around, having a dazed look on her face.

She pointed across the food court and said emotionlessly, "Don't you think that guy looks like Kairi?"

Tadase sighed and stood up, "Maybe I should take you home now. It's obvious you don't want to be with me."

She looked up at him, "Of course I want to be with you."

He shook his head, "No, you don't, you want to be with Kairi."

She froze. She felt like her heart stopped.

Tadase grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the mall before walking her home.

"_Is he right....?_" She thought to herself, "_Do I want to be with Kairi....?_"


End file.
